


The Way You Make Me Feel

by ChocolateXMyMouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vision is the best synthezoid, Wanda is a precious bean, that's basically the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateXMyMouth/pseuds/ChocolateXMyMouth
Summary: Vision didn't exactly expect that wanting to spend time with Wanda would lead to him discovering such a personal secret of hers. However, she is completely okay with sharing - especially because he makes her feel things... and the feeling's completely mutual.// or, Vision and Wanda spend some quality bonding time together, and Vision discovers a secret talent of Wanda's. Obviously, this is a boatload of tooth rotting fluff. Featuring my favorite Wanda headcanon!
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	The Way You Make Me Feel

Vision couldn’t exactly explain it, but whenever he was away from Wanda, he missed her.

Take now, for instance - he was in the Stark Tower living room, just hanging out with the other Avengers. Sam and Pietro were giggling on the couch, laughing at what he could overhear to be “Snapchat filters” - now whatever that was, was beyond him. But they seemed to be having a delightful time doing so.

Bucky and Steve were looking at an old history book that the former had received as a gift for his recent birthday, Natasha and Rhodey were discussing something related to military action taken by the government recently, and Clint was probably in the ventilation system somewhere, taking a nap.

It wasn’t just that he didn’t have someone as of now to talk to; he knew completely well, if he wanted, he could join in with one of his family members in a delightful conversation.

But he felt like it wouldn’t bring him the same fulfillment as a wonderful chat with Wanda could - moreso, he could talk about Wanda with anything, and it would be delightful.

He walked over to Sam and Pietro’s couch, and tapped Sam on the shoulder. “Mr. Wilson?”

“What’s up, Visioso?” asked Sam, smiling at the android.

“Do you know where I might be able to find Wanda at this moment?” asked Vision.

“Uhhh… no idea, sorry,” Sam shrugged. “You got any idea where she is, Piet?”

“She should be in her room,” said Pietro, looking at the time on Sam’s phone’s clock. “This is when she does her ‘meditation exercises’, or whatever you call them.”

“Would I be interrupting her if I wished to see her?” asked Vision.

“Nahhh, surely not,” Sam said. “She always seems to wanna hang around you, and likewise with you.”

“Is kind of cute,” Pietro smirked. “But, if she wants to be alone, she will be alone, da?”

“Of course; I would never disrespect her wishes,” said Vision, smiling gentlemanly. “Thank you, gentlemen. I shall return when said time is allotted.”

As Vision walked away, Sam smirked at Pietro. “That’s hella cute, dude.”

“Eh, he doesn’t deserve her,” Pietro shrugged, before smiling gently. “Then again - since no one in this world does, he comes pretty darn close.”

“Dawww,” Sam smiled. 

“You tell anyone I say that, and your wings will be clipped,” Pietro threatened.

“Son, everyone heard that,” Steve said, smiling and not looking up from the book he and Bucky were looking at.

“Damn.”

**-0-**

Vision certainly hoped Wanda wouldn’t mind his company.

Granted, he thought this every time he came to her for some company, and she never once had told him to go away. Yes, sometimes, he would scare her with his phasing, (never on purpose, of course), but it was always quickly forgotten.

Vision made his way up to Wanda’s door, and knocked softly. “Wanda? May I come in, please?”

“Ah! J-Just a sec, Vizh!” she called out.

He shifted in front of the door frame - had he startled her? Wanda had never greeted him like that before… he heard some light scuffling behind the door, and then some odd clicks… but eventually, Wanda emerged, wearing a pair of gym shorts and an oversized S.H.I.E.L.D. hoodie.

“H-Hi Vizh!” smiled Wanda. “What are, what’s up?”

“I wished to see you,” Vision said, wondering why Wanda was acting somewhat strange this afternoon. “Is this a bad time? I will leave if it is.”

“No no no! N-Not bad at all!” Wanda said, folding her arms and smiling, even chuckling nervously.

“Wanda, you seem a bit nervous,” Vision observed. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes I am,” Wanda assured him. “It’s just… well, you kind of caught me during a bad time.”

“Oh, I see,” Vision said. “Why is that, if I may inquire?”

“Uhm… c-could we discuss inside?” asked Wanda, gesturing to her room. Vision nodded, and she held his hand as the two of them stepped inside her room, Vision closing the door behind himself. Wanda patted the spot next to her on her bed, and Vision sat down on the comfortable mattress.

“I, so… uhm, I have a secret,” Wanda admitted, “could you promise not to tell anyone about this, Vizh?”

“Of course,” Vision said. “The very last thing I would wish to do is embarrass you, Wanda.”

Wanda smiled warmly. “You’re so sweet… Well, on that note, you see that on my floor?”

Vision looked over to where Wanda was pointing, and he noticed… a piece of flattened out cardboard, seemingly once a box. It was rectangular shaped, and looked somewhat beaten up. “I do. What is that for?”

“I’ll show you,” Wanda said, a faint blush coming upon her cheeks. She briefly stepped off of the bed, and retrieved something hidden on the other side. Sitting back down, she was holding two black shoes with a low heel and buckle in her hands…

“These… These are my tap shoes,” Wanda said, smiling softly and gently clicking the toes together. “I do tap dancing.”

“You do?” asked Vision.

“Mhmm,” Wanda nodded, smiling. “It relaxes me, and also helps me de-stress. I also tap if I’ve got something on my mind, but neither my head nor mouth can communicate it… sometimes, only my feet know what to say.”

“...That’s certainly profound, Wanda,” said Vision.

“Thank you!” Wanda smiled. “And, uhm… if I may ask this of you, please don’t tell anyone I tap dance. For the moment, I would prefer to keep this between us.”

“Oh, of course - I won’t tell a soul, Wanda,” Vision said, smiling at her. “I never would’ve expected you to do any sort of dancing, but I cannot say I’m shocked.”

“Really? Why?” 

“A woman of your talent shouldn’t shock anyone with her capabilities, surely,” Vision stated.

Wanda cooed, placing a hand (and shoe) over her heart. “Vizh… that’s so sweet of you. Thank you.” 

“I am merely stating a fact,” Vision said, smiling at her. 

Wanda giggled. “Do you like my shoes?” she asked, bringing them closer to the synthezoid.

“They certainly are pretty,” Vision observed, and Wanda nodded. “Definitely not something I would wear, of course.”

Wanda full on laughed at that. “Hahaha, no, certainly not! Looking down proves that alone, look at how small my feet are compared to yours!”

Vision looked down at his loafers compared to Wanda’s socked feet. “Wow. They sure are tiny.”

Wanda started giggling again. “Vizh! My feet aren’t _that_ small, surely!”

“Once again, I am merely stating a fact,” Vision said, gesturing downward, and Wanda’s giggles intensified, bubbling out of her chest in a melodic fashion that made Vision… feel.

It was odd… but in the best way possible. 

When Wanda finally stopped giggling, only reduced to occasional breathy laughs, Vision opened his mouth to ask Wanda a question, but paused before any words could escape. 

“Yes, Vizh?” asked Wanda. “Did you want to say something?”

“Uhm, well…”

“Hmm?” Wanda asked, her lips pursed.

“May I… uhm, oh how do I put this without sounding offensive…” Vision pondered, putting his hand on his chin. “Wanda, could I ask… oh, I probably shouldn’t…”

“Vizh?” Wanda asked, her smile creeping back upon her lips. “Would you… like me to dance for you?”

“Uhm… I-I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to it,” Vision said, looking down at his hands.

Now just what was this new feeling? Nervousness? 

Vision had never felt that before… then again, he didn’t know if he had ever asked something this big of Wanda before. And if this wasn’t exactly a big deal, it was to him - this was her secret. Her passion she now shared with him; and that was a big deal to him. 

It almost felt like he was intruding on something special…

But Wanda smiled up at him, and didn’t say any words.

She did, however, lean down and begin putting her tap shoes back on. 

Vision couldn’t help but smile - each time he spoke with Wanda, or even on the occasion that something like this occurred, he would feel like they were growing ever closer. And that made him… happy. It truly did.

When Wanda had her shoes back on, she walked back over to the piece of cardboard she had on the side of her room. 

“Now, I’m not perfect by any means, but… here’s a little tap ditty I’ve been working on,” Wanda said, smiling and holding her hands at her sides. “Are you ready?”

“Of course,” Vision nodded.

Wanda smiled. “A five, six, seven, eight…”

She then began to tap - slowly at first, and then slowly she would speed up her moves. They were nothing fancy in terms of how complicated she _could_ go, but Vision was still enamored. 

With all the marvels he had witnessed in his life, short as it may be, nothing really made him feel the way that he felt like this Sokovian woman - whether she be cooking, tap dancing, just talking… she made him feel. 

And that was profound in and of itself.

Vision noticed something else as Wanda tapped - she was so happy. As she watched her feet, briefly glancing back up at him, she was almost giggling as she did her moves. Her smile never left her lips, and Vision found himself wishing she could always feel how she did now.

Because Wanda’s happiness… it was important to him.

He didn’t know why, but that was okay. It was just a fact, and he was more than happy for it to remain that way.

When Wanda finished, she sprawled out her arms and flashed a pose. “Ta-da!” she smiled, jazzing her hands as she ended her routine. “What did you think, Vizh?”

Vision smiled, giving her a round of applause. “Wanda, that was absolutely marvelous! I was absolutely enamored by the intricacy of your footwork; you seemed like you were having so much fun.

“Hehehe, thank you Vizh,” Wanda smiled. She then looked down at her feet, and smiled even wider, but hid her eyes from Vision.

“Is there something on your mind?” asked Vision, stepping from the bed and walking over to her.

“Well… I just… I sort of do not understand,” Wanda began, “here you are; a marvel of the 21st century’s technology, and you’re praising me - a small Sokovian woman, for doing a little tap dance. It just… it doesn’t make sense, I guess. B-But that is not bad! I just-”

“Wanda,” Vision said, taking his hand and placing it on her shoulder, “I assure you… it does not have to make sense for it to be fact, that you are just as much of a marvel as I am. Quite literally, even more so… you are truly amazing, Wanda. I feel… honored, I believe is the word, to know a woman like you on such a personal level.”

Wanda smiled up at Vision, and briefly wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She gently grasped his hand that was on her shoulder, and brought her lips to it, kissing it softly. 

“Thank you, Vizh,” smiled Wanda. She then took him into her arms, her toe tap clicking against the cardboard as she brought her leg up. “I love you...”

Vision smiled, placing his arms around her and resting his head on hers. “I love you too, Wanda.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos give me life!! <3
> 
> You guyssssss I'm not ready for the WandaVision finale this week oh my goshhhhh. So I wrote this to cope, haha! I would love to hear any and all of your thoughts, if you'd be so kind as to leave a comment! Thank you guys for reading! Stay safe, and I love you all!! <333


End file.
